kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Murata
|Murata}} is a member of the Demon Slayer Corps. Appearance Murata possesses plain, unremarkable features; straight jet-black hair parted down the middle and similarly colored eyes. Personality Not much about Murata's personality is known, howerver he does seem braver than most, continuing to fight atop Natagumo Mountain even after his entire group was wiped out. History Before becoming a Demon Slayer, Murata's family was killed by Demons. Because he had no living relatives left, he joined the Demon Slayer Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 17, Extra Pages Murata's history before his mission to Natagumo Mountain is unknown, however he, much like most of the first Demon Slayers sent to the mountain, was fairly low in rank. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Having been sent to Natagumo Mountain to exterminate the Demons living there, Murata is approached by Tanjiro Kamado and Inosuke Hashibira. He explains to them how the Demon Slayers sent to the area started killing each other as soon as they arrived. He is then startled by the arrival of another group of these puppet soldiers.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 13-16 Locked in combat with one of them, he is saved from a sneak attack by his two juniors, hastily introducing himself while resuming his fight.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 6, 12, 18 The senior officer urges them to leave the puppet soldiers to him, despite Inosuke's insults, warning them of the possibility of stronger controlled people up ahead.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-3 Some time later, Murata is ambushed by the Older Sister Spider Demon and wrapped up in her Acid Cocoon technique, which he couldn't cut out of.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 5-7 He is freed by the Insect Pillar, Shinobu Kocho, and asked whether it was a good decision to have let the Older Sister Demon live. The Pillar explains that she had actually used Wisteria poison to kill their opponent, before pointing out his lack of clothes, much to Murata's embarrassment.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-3 Functional Recovery Training Arc Murata visits Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu Agatsuma at the Butterfly Estate. He complains about the hellish situation of being summoned to the Pillar Meeting to report what had happened on Natugumo Mountain, but hastily leaves when Shinobu comes to visit.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 18-19 Pillar Training Arc Murata meets Tanjiro and Inosuke during his training with Gyomei Himejima. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Murata rescues Zenitsu and Yushiro during the battles in the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Later on, after the fortress collapses, Giyu Tomioka asks him to bring a fallen Tanjiro to safety and treat his wounds. Abilities and Powers Murata is a user of the Breath of Water, however, for Murata, the water is too faint to be able to be seen. Although not on par with the likes of Tanjiro or Inosuke, Murata's prowess is superior to that of his squad, as evidenced by being its only survivor (albeit with the aid of multiple characters). His assistance in dealing with his manipulated comrades was vital in buying time for Tanjiro and Inosuke to defeat the Mother Spider Demon. Since the puppets had their powers augmented because of the Demon's Blood Demon Art, his ability to hold them back was a testament of his above average performance. He was also able to reach the last stage in the Pillar training curriculum, which hardly any members could do. Trivia * After his run-in with the Older Sister Spider Demon and his subsequent rescue by Shinobu Kocho, Murata acts highly awkward around her, most likely because of his lingering embarrassment from the event. * Murata is one of the few background characters to repeatedly appear again in other arcs besides the one he was introduced in. * Murata considers himself fairly "normal" compared to Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu, serving as an example of an average Demon Slayer. * He was in the same Final Selection as Giyu and Sabito.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 185, Page 18 * After his first love complimented his hair, Murata has devoted himself to grooming and regularly applying camellia oil to it, resulting in its silky look.Kimetsu no Yaiba Databook * When Tanjiro and Inosuke first met him on Natagumo Mountain, his rank was Kanoe. Quotes Navigation ru:Мурата pl:Murata Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Slayers